My Dear Assassin
by HajiKang
Summary: A love story between a girl and her captor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _The Escape Plan_

Luxanna Crownguard was rich, beautiful and smart. What else could anyone ask..? She had everything, yet she wasn't happy. She sighed and threw her heavy coat on her bed. The only thing illuminating the cold room was a thin thread of moonlight that slipped through the golden Demacian curtains.

 _"_ _Tonight's the night",_ she thought, nervously tightening her fist.

Luxanna lived at the royal castle with her mother and brother. The Crownguards had served the royal family for multiple generations protecting them from all kinds of danger, and were the second most important and rich family in Demacia. Her father had been the commander of the Demacian army before he died bravely in war and her brother, Garen, had inherited the title after him. He was a happy-go-lucky man, a bit brute and with zero sense of preservation, but also very loyal and kind, and her best friend. Their mom was a very uptight woman whose only goal in life was to protect the family's social status. Lux on the other hand, was—or used to—be a very bright and positive magician who would always worry about the wellbeing of others. She could bend the light as she pleased, capable of burning anything or binding things and illuminate even the darkest places. She used to go on thrilling missions, doing things like recovering antique magic scrolls or gathering enemy intel for her country…

But all that was in the past now. Ever since it had been arranged that she'd marry the prince, Jarvan IV, she had been forbidden to leave the country or go in any sort of risky mission. Her only mission in life now was to give heirs to the royal family. Lux—and also the prince—were devastated. They had grown up together and she knew he was a good man, brave and righteous, but shared no interests with her. All he cared about was war and women. He was handsome, rich and strong, and naturally all the girls died to be with him, and he loved the attention. And he also loved his freedom, so much that being forced to marry a girl he considered his little sister was like a death sentence to him. But Jarvan knew his role as the prince very well and didn't dare to complain. Lux, on the other hand, was devastated. The positive girl she once was had vanished.

But she hadn't lost hope.

She had been methodically planning an escape for weeks.

Tonight, nothing could go wrong or her chances of achieving her freedom would disappear.

She clutched her magic wand and whispered, "you can do this Luxanna". She placed it carefully in an old leather bag and a sudden freezing breeze startled her. She quickly turned around and saw that the window was open. "How..?" she mumbled as she rushed to close it. _"It was probably just not closed correctly and the wind opened it",_ she thought trying to comfort herself. "There's no way anyone knows about my plan".

"What plan?" said a cold voice behind her. She gasped in surprise, and before she could move a sharp blade was suddenly pressed against her neck and a rough hand covered her mouth. "Don't tell me you were going to run away..?" he mocked. She shivered. _"Fuck! I've been caught!"_ She clutched his hands trying to break free but immediately gave up as the knife was pressed harder against her neck. "I guess things are not as perfect as they look in this country," he laughed. "I thought this was going to be harder, but you turned up to be just a weak little girl, as I thought…" Lux scowled. Being called weak was one of the things she hated the most in this world. _"This guy clearly doesn't know how I am!"_ She channeled all her energy into her hands, creating so much light that her hands started burning like a thousand fires. The man screamed in pain and quickly jumped back. "What the hell was that!?" She glared at him, sobbing her hands which had been painfully burnt as well, and grunted, "who are you and what do you want?"

"That hurt idiot!" he hissed looking at her right into the eyes. "You'll pay for this".

Lux blushed, half intimidated and half confused by her sudden attraction to him. He was beautiful. His hair was long and brown and his reddish eyes were mean but hypnotizing at the same time. "I-I want to see you try!" she said in a reedy voice, "if I scream right now a soldier will come and kill you..!"

He smirked and suddenly disappeared.

"Then why haven't you screamed yet..?" his cold voice whispered from behind her.

"Wha..!" was the last thing she could say before everything turned black.

 _"_ _I wonder why she didn't scream…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Not so Scared_

Everything was black.

 _Am I dreaming?_

Everything was cold.

 _Where am I..?_

As she slowly opened her eyes a horrible pain in the back of her head suddenly struck her like a train. She tried to scream, but there was a gag in her mouth. She tried to stand up, but realized that her hands and legs were firmly tied up. She looked around and found herself sitting on a chair, in the middle of what seemed to be an old and humid wooden bedroom. It was hard to tell because everything was dark, and there were no windows.

" _What the hell..?"_ she thought confusedly trying to remember what happened. And then it hit her. She remembered being in her room, the mysterious man and his last words; "Then why haven't you screamed yet?"

 _"Yeah Luxanna, why didn't you scream? I'm so stupid…"_

A weird snore suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. She distinguished what seemed to be a man lying on a bed next to her, sleeping like a baby. Her skin crawled. _"Is he going to kill me..?_ she thought terrified. _"Is this how it all ends..?"_ She tightened her fists and attempted to burn the ropes with her magic, but the problem was that without her wand to channel the energy her hands would get burnt as well, and they were already burnt from before. _"Calm down Luxanna, you can do it! Ignore the pain, focus!"_ It hurt like hell, but she was determined to escape. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain as much as she could while the ropes were burnt. A tear ran down her cheek as she slowly worked her way into freedom. She burned her hand's ties and then her feet ties, and then slowly stood up. Her hands were bleeding. She wanted to remove the gag, but her palms hurt too much to grab anything. She quietly walked up to the door and made a huge effort to try to open it, but it was locked.

 _"Damnit! Now what's next? I need to get rid of him, or force him to let me out..!"_ She took a deep breath. _"You can do this Luxanna. Your life is on the line!"_

She pounced on top of him and quickly put her hands around his neck. The man opened his eyes and looked at her numbly with a slight smirk on his face. He didn't seem scared nor surprised at all. She mumbled something incomprehensible and he removed the gag from her moth. "Yes..?" he asked calmly. Lux took a deep breath. "I will burn you to death if you make the slightest move", she threatened trying hold back her tears and appear as intimidating as she could. Luxanna had never killed anyone in her life nor experienced such horrible pain, but bluffing was her only chance of escaping. "Wh-who are you and why did you kidnap me?" The man laughed. "And how do you plan on burning me to death?" Lux scowled. "The same way I burn your hands idiot!" He closed his eyes and put his hands under his head. "Okay, do it then. I can't fight you. I accept my imminent death". Lux panicked. _"Does he know..? Now what do I do? If I try to burn him I'll never be able to use my hands again…"_ She gritted her teeth and glared at him in silence. "So? What are you waiting for?" he sneered. "I-I'm..!" she mumbled. But she didn't know what to say. "Okay then", he said as he grabbed her wrists and rolled up on top of her. "I know your hands are burnt", he whispered into her ear, "you can't use your magic anymore". Lux cried. There was nothing else she could do. "Are you going to kill me..?" she mumbled in a faint tone. The man laughed. "Don't you think that if I wanted to do that I would've already done it?"

"Then what do you want from me..?" she asked even more scared.

"Don't worry", he replied, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just taking you to Noxus. They need you as a hostage to negotiate territory issues".

"Why me though..?"

"Aren't you going to marry the prince? You are an important asset to your country, and also, the easiest target I've ever seen…"

Lux widened her eyes. _"Then maybe I still have a chance to escape once my hands heal… Noxus is a long way from here, weeks probably"._ Her hope had returned. She fixed her eyes on his and they stared at each other in silence. Lux blushed. He was actually really _really_ handsome. Maybe even the most handsome guy she had ever seen before. And his face was also so close to hers…

"Umm, okay then", he said suddenly backing off and pulling her out of her daydream. "We need to get going". He seemed nervous all of a sudden. He stood up and walked up to the door. "But first you need to eat. I don't want you dying before we get there", he said looking at her sideways, "wait here while I bring some food and don't even try to escape. These doors are very strong".

Lux sighed and dropped herself on the bed. She was suddenly not so scared anymore.

 _"I think now I remember why I didn't scream..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Siblings_

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?" she asked, glaring at the meat sandwich that was put in front of her. The man rolled his eyes. "Why would I poison a sandwich when I can cut your throat right here right now? Also, I like bloody murders more anyway".

Lux squinted at him. "And how do I know you didn't spit on it?"

The man burst out laughing. "Are you serious..?"

She frowned. "What's so funny? You Noxians are rude people".

"And you Demacians are very stuck up people!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "That's not true! We are just very proud of our country!"

"Why would you be proud of a country that forces you to marry someone you don't love?" he sneered.

Lux averted her gaze, blushing. "That-that's not true… I do it because I want to…"

"Right," he replied, "I don't care anyway. Just eat your sandwich so we can go".

"I refuse to obey you!" she said firmly, "I will starve to death!"

"Fine. I don't care. I'll just carry your fainted body to Noxus. The weaker you get the easier this will be".

Lux sighed. _"He's right… I need energy if I want to escape"._ Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. "Fine!" she said blushing, "I will eat just so I can kill you in your sleep!"

The man laughed again. _"She's kinda cute though… Very different from Noxian girls."_

She tried to grab her sandwich, but the stabbing pain in her hands suddenly reminded her that her palms had been burnt. "I-I can't grab it…" she mumbled trying to hold back her tears.

He facepalmed. "Right… I forgot you stupidly burnt yourself".

"It's not like I had any choice!"

"Well, you could've just been a good hostage and stay quiet!"

Lux snorted. "Fine. I don't care. I won't eat. And then you can carry my dying body to Noxus!"

He sighed. _"I'll be dead if she dies on the way.."_ He grabbed the sandwich a bit flustered, and put it in her mouth. "I'll help you eat this time okay? But it's the last one!"

* * *

The maven of the strings smiled. She was sitting on top of a naked and muscular young man. His tanned skin was covered by war scars, each one of them a battlefield trophy earned in countless battles. His black eyes were fixed on her, drinking in her beauty as if it was water in a desert. He kissed her lips sweetly and whispered "I love you" into her ear. The maven smiled. _"I love you too"._ She couldn't talk since she was born mute, but her lover, her soulmate, was the only person who could hear her. He gently pulled her silky dress down which caressed her perfectly soft skin as it beautifully fell down. Everything about her was beautiful and delicate, and everything about him was rough and manly. They were like ying and yang, perfectly complementing each other. She blushed and covered her generous breasts with her hands. Every time he touched her felt like the first time to her. "Sona, would you m—" but the door was suddenly slammed open and a young man dressed in blue and gold armor burst into the room. "XIN, I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" Sona gasped in surprise and Xin quickly wrapped his huge arms around her, trying to hide her naked body from the intruder. "What is wrong with you Garen!?" he yelled annoyed, "Don't you know how to knock!?"

Garen blushed and quickly closed the door. "SORRY…! I need to talk to you urgently…"

Xin Zhao sighed. Garen was his best friend, but also his superior, and he had to follow his orders no matter what. _"I'm sorry,"_ he told her. She put a finger on his lips and smiled. _"It's ok. Just go"._ He kissed her forehead and quickly put his pants on.

"What do you want Garen", he grunted as he came out of the room. "I'm really sorry Xin… But this is important. It's about my sister".

His friend widened his eyes. "Do you have any good news?!"

"Yes", he smiled, "an informer has told us that someone in town saw a stranger walk into a tavern carrying a woman on his back".

Xin's expression became worried all of a sudden. _"That doesn't sound like good news… But I don't want to bring him down…"_

"I need you to come with me undercover and check that place out".

Garen and Lux were like siblings to him. They had welcomed him into their home unconditionally after the King rescued him from Noxus, and always treated him like the family he never had. Xin was happy, thanks to them. He put his hand on his friend's arm and replied, "Of course I will, my friend. Let's get going".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Every life matters

 _"What is this pain..?"_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing made sense to her. It was cold and dark, the wind was blowing and a blanket was covering her body.

 _"Am I dead..?"_

She was laying on top of what seemed to be a hay bed, in what seemed to be the back of a wooden carriage in movement. She looked up at the night sky and saw millions of beautiful stars. " _This can't be the city… You can't see these many stars in Demacia"._ She looked to her left and realized she was being driven in the middle of the night across a deserted prairie, and the only things she could hear were the cracking of the wheels and the cricket's chirping. She looked at her right and saw her captor lying next to her, arms behind his head and gaze lost in the night sky. She looked at her injured hands and saw that they were wrapped in cloth.

"I put a special ointment in your palms", he said numbly, "it should help them heal faster so I recommend you don't touch them. I don't want you dying of an infection before we get there".

"Get where..?" she muttered with some difficulty. Her throat was dry and sore from the cold.

"Well, I actually did put a drug in your sandwich so you'd pass out and let me take you without struggling," he replied, "and I'll do it again if you become a nuisance".

She frowned confused. "How many days have passed..?"

"Just one. We'll get there in a couple of days".

Lux sighed. "Can you please stop drugging me or knocking me out? I won't struggle I promise, but if you keep doing that you might damage my brain functions for life".

Talon chuckled. "Okay, as long as you behave I won't do it anymore. Carrying your fainted body is a pain in the ass anyway".

"Good," she replied. _"He doesn't seem like a bad guy honestly"._

He closed his eyes and went back to sleeping. Lux stared at the night sky in silence. She felt at peace. Not scared and not even interested in trying to escape. _"Freedom feels nice… If I was to start a new life, away from my mother, away from royalty and away from all their stupid rules, I could do whatever I wanted. I could finally just travel around the world searching for new types of magic and learning about other cultures. If I manage to escape once we get out of Demacia, maybe I could make all my dreams come true. Of course I'd miss my brother and my friends but…"_

"Stop right there!" said a firm masculine voice, suddenly interrupting her thoughts. "Identify yourself and state where you are going stranger!"

Her captor immediately crouched and covered her mouth with his hand whispering, "don't talk or you are dead!" Lux was very confused. The voice wasn't talking to them, but to the person who was driving the carriage.

" _Fuck! I stupidly let my guard down! I think I'm screwed…"_

"I'm just an old farmer delivering goods out of town", replied the driver, whose voice sounded like a very old man's.

"Okay Sir, but we need to check your carriage. There has been a kidnap lately and we have been ordered to investigate anyone who tries to cross the border…"

Lux saw her captor tighten his hand around the grip of the short sword that hung from his belt. _"There's 2 of them",_ he calculated, _"both of them riding horses and carrying swords… Escaping is most likely impossible. Killing them will be hard… But I guess that's my only choice… God damnit! I'm never this careless… What's wrong with me?!"_

 _"This is bad",_ thought Lux, _"If these demacian soldiers realize who I am they will take me back to the castle… I need to think of something fast!"_

Her captor was getting ready to pounce at the soldiers when Lux suddenly grabbed his hand. "Let me handle this," she whispered, "trust me!" He looked at her confused. Trust his hostage? Is she crazy? Her words were beyond crazy, and trusting her to save him was clearly insane, but for some reason her words soothed him. Against all logic, he felt like he could trust her.

"Captain!" yelled the 1st soldier who had gotten off his horse, "there's a girl in here!"

"What?!" said the captain, running up to them. "Lady, are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm sorry but this is a misunderstanding. I'm just a farmer girl and this is my brother Carl…"

Her captor glanced at her speechless. _"What the hell..?"_

"We were just going to visit our family in Piltover…"

The soldier gave them a distrustful glare. "Then why did this old man tell us you were delivering goods? And why are your hands covered in bandages? Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no, I just got burnt while cooking…"

The soldier whispered something to his captain and they started murmuring some incomprehensible words.

"They will never buy your story dummy. You are too naive", whispered her captor into her ear. His lips brushed her skin and her heart skipped a bit. "But nice try anyway". She didn't even have time to reply before he suddenly disappeared from her side.

"Wait, where's the guy..?!" exclaimed the soldier.

"AAAAArrghhhh!" cried the captain. His eyes turned blank and red blood started blooming out of his chest like a rose opening its petals. He fell on his knees and then onto the ground, revealing her captor behind him, holding his short bloody sword in his hand. "Now only one more to go".

"What the hell..?" yelled the soldier, but before he could react the assassin cut his throat in the blink of an eye. The soldier's corpse fell lifeless onto the ground, and the old driver uttered a terrified cry. His sudden change of mood was reflected in his shiny eyes, as if the scent of blood had waken some evil inside of him. He wiped off the blood from his sword and smiled, "well that was easy". Lux and the driver stared at him both speechless and terrified. The horses neighed with the scent of the blood and quickly galloped away. He rolled his eyes annoyed and sat next to Lux. "Now go back to your seat and take us to our destination old man".

"Y-yes Sir!" he mumbled, quickly jumping into his seat and whipping his old horse.

Tears began welling behind her eyes. "You didn't have to do that you know!"

"Are you serious? They would've killed me and taken you back if I didn't".

"No, they wouldn't have killed you! We don't do things that way in Demacia! This is not Noxus you know! And are you really going to leave their corpses out there? They track us in no time when they find them!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't really care. In a couple of days you won't be my problem anymore. And why do you care so much anyway? You didn't even know those guys!"

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and mumbled, "no, but every life is precious, even a Noxian's life".

"Are you serious?" he asked, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Do I not sound serious?"

"Listen, this time there was no way out okay? It's not like I love getting my hands dirty anyway. Now shut up and go back to sleep".


End file.
